Power Struggle
by fo44nd
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story Power Dynamics. Jane and Maura are in a relationship now but how will they manage their work personas with those in the bedroom? Join our ladies on their path to figuring out how to have all their desires met but still maintain the relationship they have always known and loved. This story is M because it contains BDSM themes.
1. Chapter 1: Bliss?

_A/N: Well, hello again! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my first story, Power Dynamics. This is the sequel that will dive more into our favorite ladies' relationship. I have decided the sexy bits will be in another story full of one shots called_ _ **Power Dynamics: After Dark**_ _. Please keep a look out and enjoy!_

 _Standard disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of the characters created by Tess G and TNT. I am just using them for fun. The plot and any new characters are all mine._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mmmmm. So this is what true bliss felt like. Jane's body was exhausted to a point she didn't know was possible. She was sore in a way that she had never been before. And yet, Jane was more alive than she had ever been.

Turning her head to look at the cause, her signature smirk making its appearance on her face, Jane said "Maur, that was...hmmm, yeah, that was..."

There was a giggle from the equally exhausted body next to her. "Yes Jane, that was something else. In all my previous sexual encounters, I have never experienced that level of climax for such a long period of time. In fact-"

Jane cut Maura off with a groan. "Please don't google brain this. Please Maur!" She whined. "I just had the best sex of my life and I don't want it ruined by talking about it."

Jane looked at Maura and realized maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Maura had turned away from her but not before Jane saw the look of hurt on her face.

"Maura. Please that didn't come out like I meant. I was just in this ultimate state of bliss and my head for once wasn't working over time and I didn't want to get pulled out of that feeling."

Jane looked at Maura pleadingly. "Please don't be mad. I love you and I loved what we just did. Can't we just enjoy that?"

Maura was looking at Jane out of the corner of her eye. Jane tried to get her sore muscles to obey her and move to cuddle up to Maura but her body wasn't cooperating. That's when Jane remembered that she was still handcuffed to the bed.

 _Wow. I've never had that much of an out of body experience that I forgot I was totally vulnerable_ , Jane thought.

"Maura, please let me out of these things so I can show you what I actually meant?"

Maura finally turned back toward her with an evil grin. "No, I don't think I will Jane. That wasn't very nice what you just said to me. Maybe I need to remind you what happens when you aren't nice to me…"

Jane let out an audible gulp. "Maur, I don't think my body can take anymore. You literally took ALL my energy. I didn't even realize I was still cuffed since I couldn't feel my limbs anyway."

Maura was still looking at Jane with a look she had started calling, Mauratrix. It both aroused and terrified Jane. Right now since she didn't have much fluid left in her body, it was mostly terrified.

"Maura, please let me go. Now…" Jane said putting a little bit of extra rasp and authority to her voice. Jane watched as Maura's pupils dilated and Jane thought she had a 50/50 shot of getting what she wanted or being eaten alive.

"Jane, you disrespected me just now. I can't really let you get away with that. Especially when I'm the one in control. That's not how this works." Maura said with full authority. "You gave me control and I am within my rights to use it until you use the safe word or I have relinquished it. Seeing as I haven't heard a safe word and I most certainly haven't relinquished anything, you better believe I will make sure you understand this punishment was earned..."

 _A/N: Yes two notes. I just wanted to let you know that I am writing this and will not be completed as fast as the last one. I will try to update on Sundays but you may get a few bonus chapters during the week if I have time. Thanks again for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: Balance

_**A/N: Thank Raz GoA for this very early update. Christmas came a little early! lol.**_

Jane walked into the squad room with a noticeable limp the next day. She really needed to start remembering not to provoke Maura so much. Jane had mostly enjoyed the punishments that Maura had deemed worthy for her disobedience but Jane was really starting to have trouble covering the aftermath up at work. Maura was great with aftercare but still her body could only take so much before it was obvious that something was wrong with Jane.

Case in point, Korsak and Frankie were now watching her every move as she hobbled over to her desk and eased herself down into her chair. Jane tried not to grimace as she sat down but her ass was REALLY sore after the spanking Maura had given her. Jane knew she could have used her safeword to end it but the stubborn and dominant part of Jane just wouldn't let her give in.

"Janie, you alright there?" Frankie asked with the typical Rizzoli smirk on his face that they shared. "You gettin' a little too old for the job, sis?" Jane glared at him and that quelled a little of his need to poke the bear because despite how hobbled his sister was, Jane would always be able to kick his ass.

"What have I told you about calling me that at work?" Jane growled. She really should have thought about bringing in a pillow for her chair today. It wasn't the most badass thing to have in the squad room but it would make desk work so much more bearable.

Before Jane could say another word to Frankie, the telltale clicking of Maura's heels could be heard coming down the hall. Jane straightened up and tried to act like she wasn't in pain. Jane sent another glare to Frankie for good measure and one to Vince just to make sure he knew to keep his trap shut.

"Hello, detectives, Jane." Maura said with her signature dimpled smile. She walked over to Jane's desk and assumed her usual spot leaning against Jane's desk. "How is everyone doing on this fine morning?" Maura asked with all the chipper and cheer she could muster. Jane was sure if this was a disney movie, there would be birds singing around Maura's head.

"I don't think Jane would agree with you that it _is_ such a fine morning, Doc" said Korsak with a shit eating grin. Jane shot him a look but not before Maura saw it and started chuckling. "What's the matter detective? Not feeling so fine this morning?" Maura asked with a slight twinkle to her eyes.

"No, I think I slept funny last night…" Jane said trying to cover her agitation at Maura. No one knew about their relationship, let alone their bedroom activities and if Jane had her way they never would! "I just need to get moving and I'll be right as rain. Frankie, what have we got that can take us away from this office?" Jane said pointedly with a slight glare at Maura as she said it.

Maura didn't take the hint and kept looking at Jane with an increasingly lascivious gleam. Jane knew what that look meant and it should NEVER be shown at the precinct, let alone the squad room in front of all of Jane's colleagues. "Ah, Maura, did you need something? Frankie and I have to go chase down a lead." Jane said as she tried to shoot up from her chair and stumbled a bit when all her aches reminded her just had bad she had been the night before.

Maura couldn't help the slight giggle that came out of her mouth and said, "No, detective, just thought I would see if any of you needed my services. You know where to find me if you do…" she trailed off as she sauntered out of the room, putting a little bit of sway in her hips for Jane's benefit.

"Jane, we don't have any leads to chase down yet," Frankie said quietly, trying to hide his amusement from his seething sister. "Yeah, genius, I know that. So get to work and find me some!" Jane barked at him as she stalked, well more like hobbled, out of the room toward the break room for coffee and ice.

Korsak couldn't contain his amusement any longer and snorted out a laugh. "Frankie, what do you think really happened to Jane?" "I don't know Sarge, but it definitely involves the doc," Frankie said with his own chuckle. He quickly turned back to his computer not wanting to stoke his sister's ire anymore and she was making her way back toward them. "Definitely the doc…" he said under his breath looking at Vince.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura was beyond amused. As she walked off the elevator back to the morgue, she couldn't help the huge grin plastered across her face. She knew she shouldn't provoke Jane like that in front of her colleagues but Maura loved what would happen after when they got home.

Home. More and more lately Maura had been thinking about her home as hers and Jane's. She hadn't gotten up the nerve to try to discuss this with Jane yet for fear of pushing Jane too fast but it was something that Maura really wanted: to have a home with Jane. Her life since they had taken the next step in their relationship had been amazing. She had everything she wanted. Maura just wanted everything under one roof, permanently. But, Jane hadn't wanted to even tell anyone that they were together, so how was she going to get Jane to move in with her?!

Maura went into her office, sat down, and let out a sigh. She really was insanely happy. Last night had been incredible. They had some of the best sex and play they had had yet and then when Jane misbehaved it had taken things to yet another level. Maura didn't know she had so much in her but wow, had it been enjoyable. Then something hit Maura suddenly. Did Jane enjoy it as much as she had?

Thinking back to what she had just witnessed upstairs, Maura wasn't so sure now. Jane was noticeably sore even though she had tried to hide it from Maura all morning and even at her desk. Maura had performed all the aftercare she normally did to make sure Jane wouldn't be the worse for wear: a warm bath with salts, arnica for the bruising and pain, and she had even given Jane a light massage as they headed to sleep.

Maura had actually been pretty surprised when Jane refused to use her safeword last night. Maura had gotten lost in their play and maybe pushed things a little further than she would normally but Jane had seemed to enjoy it. Seemed being the operative word.

Now Maura was outwardly frowning as she continued to replay last night. Had she gone too far? Wouldn't Jane have told her if she had? Jane _was_ very stubborn. And they hadn't really had a thorough conversation about things for awhile. Every since their first time together, they had just kind of hit the ground running and kept trying more and more things, only stopping to talk logistics, not really discussing how okay they were with everything.

Maura started to get a knot in her stomach. Had she really pushed Jane past a limit she didn't even know existed? Whether Jane liked it or not, Maura was determined that they were going to have a pretty in depth conversation tonight about their life moving forward.

 _A/N: Uh oh, more talking...Jane will obviously love this. lol. I promise no daily updates. This one just came to me. I am almost done writing J &M's first time in the __**PD: After Dark**_ _story so stay tuned for that._


	3. Chapter 3: Do we have to?

_A/N: Surprise, another early update. This story is really picking up steam...in my head. lol. I hope I can continue to keep up with it and continue to give you all surprise updates. There is more angst that I originally thought in this chapter but I promise our ladies will not be thwarted by anything. Enjoy! And please keep following, favoriting, and reviewing. They really do make my day!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane somehow managed to survive the day. She made sure she was never sitting down for more than a few minutes at a time but this meant that by the time quitting time came along, she was beat. Jane had purposely avoided Maura all day, not wanting to give Maura the satisfaction of seeing her handiwork. Despite the amazing turn their relationship had taken, Jane was still Jane, and Jane had her pride.

Jane wanted to avoid Maura so much that she almost considered going back to her place instead of over to Maura's as had become her habit. Almost. Jane knew that would bring an entirely new level of trouble onto her and she just couldn't stomach the thought of that right now. Besides, Jane started to realize that there wasn't very much of her stuff at her place anymore anyway. Sure, there was furniture and and some clothes she didn't really wear that often but nothing substantial was there anymore. Have I started moving into Maura's? Jane asked herself. And like a ton of bricks being dropped right on her head, Jane came to a stark realization: Jane had moved into Maura's house.

Jane started having a mini panic attack. Things were moving way too fast. I mean, they had just started dating and being intimate and already she was living with her girlfriend who no one else even knew she had?! Jane tried to take a breath but found herself starting to get dizzy. She rushed to the ladies' room and splashed some cold water on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, Jane started to take stock.

The image looking back at her looked like Jane. Or at least like the Jane that always stared back at her. Except there were some new laugh lines on her face, lines that hadn't been there just a few months ago. Lines that could only have appeared if she was laughing and smiling more often. And the only thing that changed in the last few months to cause those lines was Maura. More specifically, her new, wonderful, scary as fuck relationship with Doctor Maura Isles.

Jane let out her breath in a very unladylike way. It was undeniable. Maura made her happy. Living with her doctor made her happy, even with the little bumps along the way. Maybe she should talk to Maura about making it official. What? Where had that thought come from? Did she really have to have a grown-up conversation?

They hadn't really been doing too much talking. Ever since their first time together, when Jane and Maura were alone, they had been fully exploring this new facet to their relationship and not a lot of words had been exchanged unless it involved picking a new activity to try in their play. Jane thought that their actions spoke for themselves, but after last night, when Jane had struggled with herself as Maura punished her, maybe they needed to do a little more talking. But it was just so hard, because once the door closed to the house, it was almost impossible for Jane to keep her hands off the incredible body that belonged to Doctor Maura Isles.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura got home before Jane for not the first time but this time it made Maura angry. Jane had been avoiding her all day, almost completely ignoring her. Maura had sent Jane texts throughout the day and had only received one word answers. It had infuriated Maura. She had only been able to calm herself by planning more punishments for her insolent detective.

As Maura was changing out of her work clothes, getting more comfortable, she heard her front door open and shut. Steeling herself to face Jane, Maura squared her shoulders and made her way back downstairs.

"Jane." Maura said a little sharper than she had intended. "Maur." Jane replied hesitantly.

"Busy day?" Maura asked with a little more tact but still with a stiffness that she had stopped using around Jane years ago.

"Yeah. Ran myself ragged. Tired and a little sore. I think I am going to go take a hot shower to try to loosen up a bit" Jane said as she tried to walk past Maura who was still on the last step blocking Jane's path. Maura didn't budge. "Maur, can I get past? I really need to get this day off of me" Jane said, slightly pleading.

"In regards to that, Jane, we need to talk" Maura stated with full authority in her voice, not allowing Jane a way out of what needed to be done.

"Do we have to?" Jane whined. "Really, I just need a hot shower and to lay down" Jane continued to whine and slowly tried to sidestep the doctor.

"No, Jane, we need to talk now. This has to do with today and last night" Maura said with finality. She held Jane's eyes in a steady look and held her ground on the stairs.

"Mauuuur, if I could carry you, I would right now and show you just what this is doing to me, but I can barely lift my own arms" Jane said pathetically. "Babe, please, can we talk later?"

Maura thought about taking pity on her clearly exhausted detective but knew that if she gave in now, Jane would just find another way to get out of the talk that was becoming more and more apparent that they desperately needed to have.

Maura stepped to the side and leaned against the wall. Jane was about to walk by when Maura reached out and grabbed her arm gently and said "we will talk in the shower" and more forcefully, grabbed Jane's hand and started dragging her to the large walk-in shower that she loved.

Jane groaned but allowed herself to be dragged along. When they got to the bathroom, Maura turned around and with no room for argument said "I am going to undress you and then you have five minutes alone time in the shower. After that, I am coming in and we are going to talk." With that, Maura slowly started undressing Jane. As she did, she finally noticed just how gingerly Jane was reacting to the tugging of her clothing. To test her theory, Maura pushed Jane's jacket down a little rougher than she would normally and a tiny "ompf" escaped Jane before she could control herself.

"Jane!" Maura said with pure concern in her voice. Jane wouldn't look her in the eyes. Maura felt a wave of nausea hit her. Had she really hurt Jane last night? Maura now, much more slowly and delicately, continued to undress Jane, trying to catch her eye, but Jane continued to avoid her. As Maura revealed more and more of Jane, the feeling of nausea increased. Maura started to see up close more of her handiwork from last night. And it was startling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane couldn't look at Maura. She knew what Maura saw and she didn't want to see it register on her beautiful doctor's face. Jane was covered in bruises and even some welts. She had managed to hide them with clothing well before Maura got up this morning. Jane had pointedly avoided their morning shower together with a lame excuse about needing to get to the precinct early. As the day had gone on, she had started to feel her skin tightening around the worst areas and she knew that she had to look awful. Jane didn't want to see the disappointment, anger, but especially the hurt on Maura's face when she saw the state of Jane's body.

One of the main reasons Jane had been avoiding Maura was because she didn't want her beloved doctor to know just how much she had hurt Jane. Jane knew that would crush Maura. As rough as they had gotten with each other over the last few months, they had never really hurt one another. Jane's dominance wasn't about causing pain to Maura and Maura didn't seem to particularly want Jane to do that. Jane displayed her dominance mostly in ways that she could fully restrain Maura. Jane loved the feeling of having Maura completely at her bidding. Jane had gotten creative with all the ways she could truly dominate the dominant doctor without so much as leaving a mark.

Maura, on the other hand, seemed to like more traditional dominant behavior that involved actively punishing Jane, usually through spanking, flogging, and other tactile things. Maura rarely used restraints unless Jane was being super naughty. Jane hadn't thought she would enjoy it but it did unleash a certain submissive side of Jane she never knew she had and the joy it brought Maura turned Jane on to no end.

The issue, Jane was starting to realize, was that they hadn't really talked about any of it. They had just looked started doing it. They would look at different things together online and when something struck their fancy, one of them would point and the other one would nod a yes or no. So far, everything had been a lot of yes. Aside from a safeword, they hadn't really established any rules or gotten to know what hard limits each person had.

Jane couldn't avoid looking at Maura any longer when she heard a muffled sniffle. Looking up, Jane was staring into the tear stained face of her lovely doctor. It broke Jane's heart.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura was devastated. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she could do something like this to the one person she loved most in the world. How could she have missed this? During her aftercare last night, Jane had seemed a little more sore than usual but not enough to make Maura think this is what the result would be. She let out a sob. How could Maura call herself a doctor? The oath for a doctor even states first do no harm. And Maura added, especially to the one you love!

As Maura continued to sob, she felt strong arms gather her up. She started to grab on to the warm body she knew so well, but then heard a small whimper. Remembering why she was crying to begin with, Maura started to push Jane away gently. She didn't deserve to be comforted after what she did.

"Babe, come here please. Just don't squeeze so hard. I want to hold you" Jane pleaded. Maura looked up and saw so much love and concern in the deep brown eyes of her detective and couldn't resist.

This time, more carefully, she allowed Jane to pull her close and she sobbed into Jane's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Jane" she struggled to get out in between sobs. "I didn't realize...I should have known.." Maura continued to gasp out.

"Babe, I should have known too. It is my responsibility to use the safeword. That is what it's there for. I was being stubborn" Jane whispered into Maura's ear. Feeling Jane's hot breath on her ear and the warm arms holding her close made Maura feel guilty. She didn't deserve this. Not Jane's love, let alone her comfort.

Maura began to struggle against Jane, but Jane just held on tighter. "Maura Dorthea Isles. Stop. I need to do this and you are hurting me by struggling. Just stop and let me love you" Jane said as she placed gentle kisses all over Maura's head and forehead. "Please just let me love you."

Maura stopped fighting but let out an even bigger sob. Jane loved her. Even after all she had put her through last night. Jane still loved her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane started to slowly undress Maura. After a brief struggle, Jane successfully removed Maura's loose shirt and yoga pants. Jane internally chuckled at the lack of bra or underwear. Her doctor was always surprising her with just how naughty she could be. Jane managed to remove the rest of her clothes and slowly with Maura still in her arms, got them into the shower.

"Babe, I was serious about that shower. I am going to start it up and I want you to let me lead, okay" Jane said quietly. Receiving a short nod in her shoulder, Jane proceeded and got them into the warm stream. Immediately she felt herself relax, and made sure to ease Maura into the steam as well.

"Doesn't this feel good, babe? You and me in this ridiculous shower you installed" Jane said with a small smirk. That got a tiny snort from Maura. "I heard that" Jane laughed.

"It's not ridiculous. It is the top of the line, state of the art shower that…" Maura mumbled against Jane's shoulder but was cut off when Jane took her chin into her hands and slowly kissed Maura on her full lips.

"No google babe. I just want my sexy, caring doctor right now." Jane started to rub body wash all over Maura and slowly began to massage the skin she touched. "Maura, I agree we need to talk, but I need you to be able to hear me. Are you listening to me?" Jane asked when she heard a small groan from the doctor.

"Mmmhmm" was all she got. Jane shook her head. Maura was such a sucker for Jane's massages. Must be the magic hands, Jane thought with a giggle.

"I know you would never knowingly hurt me. Things got out of hand last night but I am more to blame than you." Jane said and before Maura could argue, Jane rushed on "No, you don't to get to disagree with me. Yes, you were in control but we both know I am no submissive. If I wanted to stop you, all I had to do was say one word. I chose not to out of some weird sense of pride and look what it caused. I am sorry that I betrayed your trust."

Maura looked up in shock. Jane saw the puzzled look coming over Maura's face and said, "I did some reading today and we really should have had more discussions before we went full tilt at this." Maura let out a snort. "Yeah, I know, since when am I the levelheaded one, right? Well, Doctor Isles, you make me want to be better. And I failed you last night, not the other way around" Jane said as she slowly kissed Maura again.

"Let's call this a very painful learning experience for both of us." Jane said with a slight shrug that caused her to grimace a bit. "Now, I know this might sound ridiculous right now, given everything, but you look so beautiful right now. Can we please have make up sex?" Jane asked with her best Rizzoli grin.

Maura's eyes widened again but this time for very different reasons. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You cannot be serious? Right now?!" Maura asked incredulously.

"What can I say doc, I always want you, even when I can barely move" Jane said with a chuckle and a quick peck to Maura's lips. "So" she continued, peppering soft kisses along Maura's jawline, "obviously, you're going to have to do most of the work" Jane said with a sly grin. Maura went to hit Jane on the shoulder, but at the last minute remembered her poor battered detective's body and instead, gave Jane a shy but still wicked smile and said very cheekily, "as you wish."


	4. Chapter 4: Real Talk

_A/N: Sorry for the absence. I have been dealing with some health stuff that has hampered my writing but at least here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy. Also, I am working on an AU Rizzles story that I hope you will all give a look._

x-x-x-x-x-x-

The shower had been nice. Between the warm water with all the lovely jets that Maura's sci-fi shower had and Maura's wicked tongue, Jane felt much better as she laid on Maura's bed with an unusually quiet doctor in her arms.

"Maur...you ok?" Jane asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her love if she was dozing. Maura had worked really hard to make it up to Jane during their shower so Jane couldn't blame her if she needed a quick nap.

Jane heard and felt the slight hum that came from delicious body draped over her. Not believing this for a second, Jane readjusted Maura so that she could see her face. "Maura, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking" came the whispered reply. Jane knew a thinking Maura Isles was a dangerous Maura Isles. Now, adjusting herself so that she was seated with her sore back against the headboard and pulling Maura back to her but leaving room so they could look into each other's eyes, Jane said "Maura, please tell me. I love your brain but when you spend too much time in it, things can go a bit crazy. So, you wanted to talk. Let's talk." Jane said with a warm smile on her face as she rubbed Maura's arms.

Maura took a deep breath and looked into the brown eyes that she loved to get lost in. "I am worried about us" is what finally came out. Jane felt her heart clench. Did her stubbornness last night ruin the best thing in her life? Jane started to internally panic and then heard the lovely voice of her doctor "Jane, I am worried that we jumped into all this so fast without really talking. I know you like to jump head first into things but I am _not_ like that and it scares me that I got so caught up in you, in us, that I didn't do my due diligence." Jane saw the tears starting to form again in the corners of Maura's eyes.

No, this would not do. A crying Maura broke Jane's heart and thinking quickly she placed both hands around Maura's face and looking deep into those green eyes she never grew tired of swimming in regularly, said "Maura, please stop blaming yourself. _We_ both got caught up. _We_ should have done our due diligence. Maur, we are in this together and it's up to both of us to work through these things." Jane wanted to make sure there was no room for Maura to misunderstand. "You are irresistible, doctor" Jane said with a smirk that caused a slight blush and a giggle from Maura, "and because of that, I've been too distracted to really think about anything other than doing. Besides, you know talking isn't my strong suit. But, that doesn't mean that it should all fall on you."

Gazing into Maura's glassy eyes, Jane ran her thumbs along Maura's cheekbones. "Maur, I love you and what happened last night, well, that wasn't me showing you how much I love you. That was me being prideful and stubborn and in allowing you to hurt me, I hurt you. I am so sorry, Maur." Jane was getting a little teary eyed herself.

"Jane, oh my sweet Jane, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't notice. When I am in control it's my job to pay attention and I didn't. I got so caught up in how it felt to get you to submit to me after your earlier display of willfulness, I forgot the trust it takes for you to do that" Maura said with full adoration in her eyes. Jane felt her heart clench for a completely different reason this time. Maura loved her. Really and truly loved her. Jane had allowed her pride to hurt the only person in her world who she would die a thousand deaths to protect.

Kissing Maura lightly on her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, Jane said "I trust you. Completely. More than I thought I ever could trust another person." She took a moment to let Maura see the sincerity in her eyes. "I think we should go over what we really want from each other, especially in terms of our more, um, intimate activities" Jane said shyly.

Maura smiled a glorious dimpled smile at Jane and leaned her forward against Jane's. "Intimate activities? Really Jane, is it so hard to say sex! Or even bondage play? We have been having both for months now and you still can't even say the words?!"

Jane felt the blush those words caused creeping up her chest into her face. "Maur! You should just be happy that I like doing much more than talking" she said while sticking her tongue out at the cheeky doctor.

Maura laughed, a full body laugh that sent a wave of warmth through Jane. This is how she liked her doctor. And her heart swelled knowing she was the cause. "Maura, I'll go first to show you that I mean business" Jane said with faux seriousness. "As far as what my limits are, you know that I am still uncomfortable being fully restrained...because of…" Jane started. Maura placed her fingers to Jane's lips to stop her from saying the name.

Kissing Jane softly, Maura said "I know my love. That is why I try to only restrain you with commands more than anything else. Last night, you seemed okay with the scarves though...were you not ok..?" Maura was getting worried again and Jane had to stop that instantly.

"No, babe, that part was great. I really liked everything. If you remember what I said before I was disobedient, I told you that it was in an ultimate state of bliss. You do that to me Maura. And overall, you have been doing that. I guess, I just can't help getting into an ornery state after I have been that vulnerable. I was submissive to you for awhile and after being in that state of pure bliss, I kind of forgot we were in the middle of play. So when you reminded me of it, it hurt my pride and I acted out. And, well, you know what happened after that…" Jane trailed off embarrassed, looking away from Maura's probing eyes.

Maura tilted her chin back so Jane had to look into her eyes. "Darling, don't be embarrassed. Now that you have said that it makes perfect sense. I need to be more aware when I'm in control and restate the terms of our play. I too was so happy last night and when you acted out, it hurt me. It made me feel like I had not been a good domme. I felt like you were trying to top from the bottom and that could not stand."

Kissing Jane's nose lightly, Maura continued "I suppose I was also a bit riled up because something else has been bothering me." Maura paused, looking down at their entwined hands. She couldn't even remember when that happened, it was just something that came so naturally to them.

Jane looked at Maura with real concern in her eyes. "Maura, what else is wrong?" Jane said hesitantly. Jane felt an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, suspecting what was going to come out of her lover's mouth.

"Jane" Maura started and stopped, seeming to be trying to pick her words carefully "we have been in a relationship for a few months now and still we haven't told anyone." Jane felt that uneasiness in her stomach turn to full panic. Before she could get herself totally worked up, Maura continued "Darling Jane, I have waited so long for you to be mine and the fact that I can't tell anyone or show the world that makes my more dominant side very anxious. I believe that is why I got so out of control last night. You don't acknowledge what we have in our lives outside our homes and for you to not acknowledge my role here just sent me over the edge."

Jane's heart was beating in her ears. She was trying to taken in the words Maura has said but she was still internally panicking at the thought of coming out to her family and friends. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Maura. Quite the opposite. Jane was unbelievably proud to call Maura hers. There were times she wanted to scream it from the rooftops and grab Maura and show the world that the beautiful, genius was off the market and all hers. No, what sent Jane into a panic was the thought of being judged by the world for who and how she loved.

Jane must have been to silent as she went through her thoughts because Maura was getting antsy again and tried to move off of Jane. The distance growing between their bodies brought Jane out of her panic and she moved to envelope the woman who was her life, her soul back into her arms.

"Maur, I'm sorry. I know it has to be tough on you not to be able to claim me in public. Thank you for being so patient with me. Believe me, I want to claim you just as badly." Jane said with a devious smirk. This caused Maura to relax and giggle as Jane tickled her side. Taking a deep steadying breath, Jane whispered "I'm afraid Maura. I'm afraid of being judged for loving you and for how I love you. I just don't want to have to deal with how others will treat me because of what they might figure out once we tell them we are together. Like today, if they had known, they would have, rightly, guessed that you were rough on me. I couldn't handle those comments, Maur. And not just because of my tough guy image, but because it would give them a peek into our bedroom and I don't want anyone else here but us."

Maura's brow was knitted in what Jane could only assume was thought. It worried Jane. Would Maura really understand? Or had she hurt Maura by saying she didn't want others to know about them? Just as Jane was getting herself all worked up again, Maura turned to Jane and gave her that smile that always melted her heart.

"Jane, I understand. You are okay with everyone knowing that you are whipped but you don't want them to know that I actually whip you" Maura said cheekily. Jane's draw dropped and a gasp escaped before she could even help herself. "Maura!" This caused the doctor to be reduced to giggles as Jane resumed her tickling.

"Jane, Ja, stop, stop" Maura got out in between giggles. "Not until you take back that comment about me being whipped." Jane said while still dragging her fingers along Maura's side, threatening more tickling. "I would love to Jane except you know I cannot lie" Maura said with a huge grin across her face. Jane huffed and feinted like she was going to tickle Maura again but instead scooped her up and twisted so that she was laying on top of the giggling doctor.

"I'll show you who's whipped Doctor Isles" Jane said in a deep husk as she leaned down to pepper kisses along Maura's neck, moving her body so that their centers were aligned. Maura let out a deep moan. Jane knew she was wrapped around Maura's finger, but that wasn't going to stop her from showing her doctor what her own fingers could do with Maura wrapped around them.


	5. Chapter 5: Frustration

**_A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am sooo sorry I have been gone for so long. I had surgery on my arm and so I couldn't type for quite a while and have now just been getting back into the swing of things. This is just a quick little update, but trust I have been writing away and more will be coming more regularly. I will probably get a few more chapters of this up before I update PD: After Dark because I need this story to help set the mood for the racier things over in that one. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!_**

The next few days found the couple being much more loving toward each other. They put aside some of the more ambitious BDSM play they had been doing and took the time to reconnect with their friendship and because of that when they did get intimate, it was much more like the first time they made love.

While Jane was enjoying this immensely, Maura was getting a bit antsy. It wasn't that she didn't like making love to Jane. In fact, she absolutely loved feeling the physical manifestation of all of Jane's love for her. No one had ever shown Maura so much love. No, the real issue was that Jane still hadn't made any kind of commitment to allowing Maura to claim her in public. It was becoming a real struggle for Maura to withhold expressing her love to Jane, only being able to do so in the confines of their mutual homes. And sometimes not even then if Jane's family was around. Something had to give and soon because Maura could feel her alter ego which Jane called Mauratrix getting very itchy to get unleashed.

They had been called to a suspected homicide out near Fenway and Maura was feeling especially vulnerable. There had been a string of murders that had the department working nonstop and without the benefit of having control over something, Maura was feeling especially dominant. So much so that when she arrived on scene and saw Jane in her favorite suit and red shirt stalking around barking at patrol officers, Maura felt the urge to immediately drag the detective by her hair like a caveman and take her to bed.

Barely managing to control her urges, Maura tore her eyes away from Jane and walked toward the body that was in an alley behind a few restaurants. It was a pretty brutal attack that had left the body quite mangled with reddish brown stains all over the alley and the walls. Maura tried to center herself so that she could give this poor soul her full professional attention, no less than what they deserved. She took the latex gloves from her medical bag and after putting them on began to inspect the damage up close.

As she was using the thermometer to take the body's temperature, she heard the tale tell signs of her detective moving toward her. Maura chose to ignore her and continue her examination of the body. "Hey, Maur, so due to all the blood all over the place, it would seem pretty clear this is a murder. Can you please release the body so you can work your magic and get us some answers?" Jane quipped, in an almost whine, offhandedly while pacing around the alley.

The casualness of the way Jane spoke to her and the audacity she had to try to rush her while clearly making assumptions that she knew Maura hated had Maura's hackles all the way raised. Added on top of her barely held control over her desires since Jane was denying her what was rightful hers, Maura could not stop the glare that made its way toward the detective or the extremely harsh reply that left her lips.

"Detective Rizzoli! If you could be so kind as to shut up and step back before you completely ruin my scene. I, as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, will determine what the substance is that you are almost contaminating with your incessant pacing and I alone will determine when the scene is released to the detectives of the Boston Police Department. And seeing as you seem to have also forgotten, it is Doctor Isles. Now, run along and go play gumshoe, while the adults do their work!"

Maura finished her tirade with a very pointed glare into widened brown eyes and turned back to her work. She didn't bother looking back at Jane as she could feel her eyes on her back. Maura also didn't acknowledge the loud huff or the barely suppressed giggles she could hear over her shoulder. She heard Jane's steps retreating from her and that's all she wanted at this point. Maura couldn't possibly feel bad because this was all Jane's doing.

 _ **A/N: Hey the story has struggle in the title! More to come with our two dominant goddesses...stay tuned.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Submission

_**A/N: Thank you to all have reviewed and followed. I am fully back in the groove and writing up a storm. Enjoy this longer chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think!**_

Jane was in shock. Maura hadn't spoken to her like that in years. It wasn't just embarrassing, it was hurtful. Jane felt so comfortable with Maura now, especially after all their relationship had turned into over the course of the last few months; she never in a million years thought she would hear that from Maura outside of their homes. Sure Maura had used some pretty stern words to her during their play and in that context it had been a surprising turn on to Jane. But this had been nothing like that. This was a full dressing down that Jane hadn't gotten the likes of since her first week at the police academy.

As she thought back on the interaction as she was driving back to the station, Jane realized she had broken a few of the rules she knew Maura abided by, especially at a crime scene. She had meant to tease her girlfriend a little in their normal pattern of banter but apparently she had gone too far. But even the break in protocols she had nearly committed shouldn't have warranted that type of reaction from Maura. And Jane realized that the worst part about her current confusion is that the one person she could talk to about it was the person currently very angry with her.

Not for the first time Jane was realizing how isolated she felt about secretly dating her best friend. Yes it had been fun at first, to be sneaking around and having such an intense relationship with the woman who had been her everything for so long. But now, as before, she was realizing that not being able to turn to your best friend to talk about troubles in your relationship really just sucked.

Jane knew she could talk to Frost about things. Probably even Korsak if she was being honest with herself. But wasn't that the main issue here. Jane wasn't being honest. At least not with the people in her life that were like her family. Not like, they were definitely her family. Every day she trusted them with her life and if it wasn't for Korsak, Jane would probably not even have a life. Maybe Maura had been right and she needed to start telling people about the change in their relationship.

Jane was still deep in thought about all this as she walked into the squad room. She had beaten the rest of the team back and again felt how lonely she suddenly was. The knot that had started to build in her stomach at the crime scene started to grow. The crazy thing, Jane ruminated, was that she wasn't alone at all. For the first time in a long time, Jane was completely fulfilled: in her job, in her family, and especially in her romantic life. So why did she feel so alone?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura was in the morgue performing the autopsy on the victim from the alley. The body was so mangled, getting an identity would be difficult. The fingers, face, and teeth had been badly damaged so it seemed the best way of ascertaining who this person was would be from DNA. It made the doctor very sad to see how far humans could go to hurt each other.

This train of thought brought Maura back to the interaction she had had with Jane in the alley. She knew that she overreacted but she just couldn't seem to feel bad about it. Jane had been having her cake and eating it too for awhile now and Maura just couldn't take it anymore. Maura didn't want a public announcement in the Globe but at least being able to openly touch Jane or give her a quick kiss without having to consider all the ramifications would go a long way. Or at least for them to get back into their heavier play when they were alone, not that they had had much time for that with these cases lately.

Letting out a sigh, Maura returned her full focus on to this poor soul. Just as she was beginning to close up the body, Maura felt the all too familiar sensation of being watched. More specifically the sensation of her detective watching her. It sent a shiver down her spine and immediately made her wet. There was something about the way that Jane observed her that had always caused this reaction in Maura. It had only intensified as they had taken their relationship to the next level...and then the level after that.

Still peeved about earlier and not wanting to let on the effect Jane had on her, Maura continued to work on closing the body and cleaning up the autopsy suite. If Jane wanted to speak to her, she was going to have to work for it.

"Doctor Isles?" came a tentative husk from the doorway of the autopsy suite. It almost broke Maura's heart to hear Jane so uncertain. Maura liked her detective assertive and fierce even when she was dead wrong about things. This broken sounding voice coming from Jane made Maura's stoic exterior melt away but didn't stop her professionalism.

"Yes, Detective Rizzoli? As you can see I am just finishing the autopsy so I won't have any results for a few hours. You are welcome to come back then. However, I can officially tell you that this is in fact a homicide of extreme brutality."

After she had finished updating her detective, Maura expected some response but instead she was met with silence. She could still feel that intense gaze on her back and it was only stroking the flames of her desire. However, Maura still refused to look at Jane in an effort to maintain some sort of decorum, especially while working with the victim.

"Thank you Doctor Isles. Although, I actually came down here to speak to you on a more personal matter. Can we please move to your office?" Again the voice was barely above a whisper and Maura's heart clenched. This was definitely not what she expected from Jane. Maybe she had been too harsh earlier. Maura never wanted to be the cause of this Jane making an appearance. Ever. Maura was usually the one who coaxed this Jane away. It felt so wrong to be the one to have caused it.

"Of course detective. I still need to clean up a few things but I will meet you there momentarily." Maura still hadn't looked at Jane but she did feel the absence of those deep brown eyes she loved so much as she heard the door to the autopsy suite close. Taking a deep breath, she resolved to make this better. Immediately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane wasn't sure what she had expected by coming down to the morgue but finding a cold medical examiner was not it. Jane had thought Maura would have thawed out a bit since their earlier interaction but apparently Jane had really fucked up this time.

Jane had only decided to come to see Maura after to speaking to Frost. She hadn't completely come clean about everything, but she had given him the bare bones version of the fact that she and the doctor had gotten closer and that clearly she had stepped on Maura's toes in some way. Frost, being the good man that he was, had told her what she already knew: make it right and do it fast. They both knew how bad things could be for everyone, personally and professionally, when Jane and Maura were on the outs. No one wanted a repeat of that.

Entering the medical examiner's office, Jane went to sit down on the couch to wait for Maura. As she was lowering herself to sit, Jane had a flash of a memory. At the beginning of their newly shifted relationship, Jane had taken Maura quite possessively in the doctor's office after hours. Jane had always fantasized about doing just that and Maura, being the extremely giving partner she was, had fulfilled her fantasy and then some. It had been a highlight in a rather rich sex life that the two had embarked on and Jane smiled at the memory.

Sitting fully, Jane looked toward the window that faced the autopsy suite. She could see her doctor moving methodically through her procedure that she always performed that kept things perfectly in order so that her department was beyond reproach. Jane could see the tension in her love's shoulders. How had Jane not noticed? Maura was clearly wound up, Jane could see now that she had an uninterrupted view of her. Thinking back to all the things that had happened over the last week, it finally occurred to Jane what was under Maura's skin. And thankfully, she knew exactly how to fix it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura knew that she needed to get her feelings under control before she met with Jane. She needed to apologize to Jane about her harsh behaviour and communicate why she had reacted that way. After the trouble they had encountered before, Maura had promised herself she would be better with communication and once again she had failed Jane. Maura was so unaccustomed to failing that it was causing a great deal of tension to form.

Taking several centering breaths, Maura made her way to her office to face the music, as it were. Immediately she noticed that all the blinds had been drawn in the room and as she walked through the doorway, that only a single lamp was lit and all other lighting had been extinguished.

"Please lock the door Doctor Isles" came a deep raspy voice from the shadows. Maura felt all her blood flowing south in an instant. Taking a steadying breath, Maura did as was asked. She turned around and engaged the lock. The tension in the room was so palpable that the only sounds that could be heard where the clicking of the lock slipping into place and Maura's own ragged breaths, despite her best efforts to control them.

Maura didn't know what to expect, but the sight before her as she turned instantly brought tears to her eyes. There, in all her beautiful splendor was her gorgeous detective, kneeling, nude, head down, hands behind her back. The position alone would have made Maura's heart soar but the expanse of olive skin that was gleaming up at Maura took her breath away.

"Doctor Isles, I apologize for my behavior this morning and am yours to punish as you see fit" came that same husky voice that did all kinds of things to Maura. Just when Maura thought Jane didn't understand her, she went and did things like this. Maura should never doubt her love, but especially not her best friend who always knew what Maura needed.

Taking tentative steps toward the prostrated detective, Maura raised her hand to slip beneath Jane's chin and encouraged her to meet her eyes. Watery brown eyes met equally watery hazel ones. They both shared a small smile.

"Thank you Jane. Thank you so much," Maura whispered with as much love as she could put into those words. The glint that reflected in Jane's eyes at her words and the dimples that shown on Jane's face healed something in Maura that she hadn't even known was wounded.

Letting her hand drop, and taking an appraising step back to fully drink in the vision in front of her, Maura tapped her index finger against her chin. "Oh my naughty detective, just what oh what am I going to do with you.." she said with an evil grin taking over her face. She saw her detective take a huge gulp and couldn't resist letting out a joyous laugh, showing all her dimples. "Don't worry love, we will both enjoy it."

 _ **A/N: Hehehe. I will be writing both the scene Jane was thinking about and what happened in the office here over on PD: After Dark. Stay tuned. :-D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Outting

_**A/N: Another quick update. Happy Pride month and I wish that everyone could be their authentic selves everyday!**_

After their intense but quick play in Maura's office, the couple lay in each others arms on Maura's office couch. Each was just enjoying the closeness and hearing their synced heart beats. They would have loved to stay like that but knew that the morgue wasn't all that private and the fact that they hadn't already been discovered was a small miracle.

As Maura pulled back to start getting dressed, she took Jane's hand in hers and kissed her palm, beckoning Jane to look at her. "My dearest Jane, I don't think you will truly know how much this meant to me. You have made me so happy today. But-" Jane had been smiling at her lovingly until she had gotten to that word and looking at the distress that was quickly overtaking the happiness on her beautiful face, Maura rushed out " I owe you an apology."

Jane took a second to process Maura's words but as she did, the look of confusion that crossed her face almost made Maura laugh. "My love, I should never have treated you like that earlier. It was completely unprofessional of me to bring our personal problems to work and especially to a crime scene. You deserve far better than that, and for all of that I am so sorry." She pressed her lips to Jane's scar and brought the hand up to her cheek. Maura needed Jane to not just know but feel the depth of her love.

They each just gazed at each other and finally Jane broke the silence by clearing her throat. "I have to admit I was really confused. I had no clue what I did to deserve that from you, but I knew you wouldn't have bitten my head off like that if I hadn't done something. I am just sorry it took me so long to figure out what it was." Maura went to interrupt Jane to correct her about deserving anything like how she had treated her but Jane moved the hand that Maura held and placed a finger on her lips, successfully silencing her.

"I know we have been super busy with work but we talked about what we both needed when we started this trip and I shouldn't forget things like that. I am not saying that you can act like that every time you are frustrated but I could do a better job of noticing to begin with." Jane leaned in and replaced her fingers with her own lips, giving Maura a gentle but thorough kiss. "And just so you know, I will be getting some payback for how you embarrassed me like that" Jane said with a smirk as she pulled back.

Just as Maura was going to respond, they both heard a knock on Maura's door. Both sets of eyes widened and an intense scramble to find clothes and turn on lights ensued. It would have been extremely comical if it wasn't so terrifying.

"Doctor Isles, the initial tox results are back on our Jane Doe" Senior Criminalist Susie Chang's voice said on the other side of the door. Maura had just gotten herself mostly put together and took a quick breath to try not to sound out of breath as she responded. "Thank you Susie, I will be out there in a minute to go over the results."

Maura thought she had been successful in warning off Susie but then she heard a slight chuckle and could just make out the words "Get it Doctor Isles" as footsteps led away from her door.

Maura looked over at Jane who was beet red and sat with her head in her hands on the couch, only half dressed. Maura knew that Jane was mortified and she knew she should be as well but she was mostly relieved and almost glad that someone knew what she and Jane were getting up to.

"Jane," she started but was quickly shushed when Jane held up her arm to stop her. "No, Maur. Nothing you can say right now will make this better. I will have to do a walk of shame as I leave here, even if it's only Susie that knows. Thankfully she worships the ground you walk on so I know she won't tell anyone if you ask her not to," came the muffled voice of the clearly embarrassed detective.

Maura knew better than to push Jane at the moment. Her detective needed time to process this on her own and would most likely come barging back in later like a bull in a china shop in a tizzy with her thoughts. Until then, Maura could wait. Maura would always wait for Jane.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oh. My. God. Really, Susie? Susie, of all people, was the first one to know about them. Quiet little Susie, who spooked so easily when Jane simply looked at her, was now the keeper of her secret. Jane knew intellectually that Susie didn't exactly know it was her in Maura's office or at least hadn't known that until she had left and run right into her.

SUSIE! Ugh, Jane thought, as she ran her hands through her wild curls for the millionth time. Jane had envisioned telling Frost first and then Korsak and then maybe Frankie. Of course she would save her mom for last. But Susie! Susie hadn't even made her list! Jane let out a huge breath, startling Frost who had been watching his partner quietly freak out for the last ten minutes.

"Jane...you all right there? Fix things with the doc yet?" Frost was looking at her like she might explode at any moment. And honestly, she just might. Everything was just too much.

"Hey, Frosty, let's go grab some coffee," Jane said as she got up and grabbed her suit jacket. She snatched her keys and headed toward the elevator not checking to see if Frost was following her because she knew he was. Frost was good like that.

As she stepped into the elevator, Frost came sliding in just as the doors started to close. "Cutting it a little close there, aren't you Frost?" Jane said with a chuckle. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she stared at the metal doors. He seemed full of nervous energy and with her own nerves on 100, there were almost visible sparks bouncing off the walls of the metal box.

The doors opened on the ground floor and Frost started walking toward the cafe. Jane just kept walking, heading out the main doors. Jane knew Frost was confused but, being the amazing partner and friend that he was, he just kept following her. Jane decided she could not have this conversation inside the precinct. Not after Susie freakin' Chang had found out. Jane thought about keeping the fact that Susie knew from Frost. She knew he would be hurt that he wasn't the first to know, but it hadn't been Jane's choice! Jane let out another exasperated breath and could feel the intense gaze of her partner sear her back but she kept trudging along.

They ended up at a cafe a few blocks away from the precinct that was not frequented by anyone from BPD. After getting their coffees, Jane chose a table in the corner that gave them a hint of privacy. For several moments they sat there in tense silence; Jane stalling while Frost analyzed. Finally, Jane built up her nerve enough and just spit out "Maura and I are dating."

She didn't know what she expected but the laughter that came from the other side of the table was definitely not it. Looking up, Jane saw Frost leaned back precariously in his chair laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. Not particularly enjoying this reaction, Jane let out a huff and went to kick his chair under the table to topple him over. Frost seemed to understand her intentions quicker than she was able to enact them and shoved his chair back, out of the way.

"Hey! You don't have to try to kill me twice there Jane!" Frost said wiping his eyes and getting himself back under control. He scooted back to the table and took a sip of his coffee. Jane was glaring a hole in his head, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Frost!" she hissed, looking around quickly to see some of the patrons staring at them. "What the hell was that?" Jane whisper yelled. She resumed her glaring and waiting.

"Oh Janie, where do I begin" Frost said still chuckling. "First off, congrats! I am glad that you finally admitted to dating the woman you have been secretly not so secretly crushing on since I met you." This earned him a quick jab to the arm. "OW! No violence if you want me to finish." Frost was pouting and batting his ridiculously long eyelashes at Jane. After another huff and a quick shove for good measure, Jane held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. Continue Sir Barold."

Frost shook his head at Jane and her antics but was smiling as he continued. "I was laughing because Jane, I think it was obvious to everyone but you that you and Doctor Isles have been dating for a very long time." Jane looked up confused at this statement and saw only sincerity in Frost's light brown eyes. She trusted this man with her life on a daily basis and knew that he wouldn't lie to her.

"You know we weren't officially dating until a few months ago, Frost. I can admit that I had deeper feelings for Maura longer than that, but I didn't do anything about them until then," Jane said shyly. Jane was never good with emotions but to think that everyone knew how she felt about her doctor before she was ready to reveal her feelings was very unnerving to Jane. It had her feeling very vulnerable and when she was vulnerable she tended to lash out.

Apparently Frost could see that she was gearing up to take a verbal swat at him and he put his hands up as if to surrender. "Look Jane, I am not saying you were broadcasting anything, but come on, I don't know too many best friends that act the way you and Doctor Isles do. Please don't take this the wrong way, but it's pretty obvious to anyone who pays attention that she's your lobster." Frost said the last bit with a big cheesy grin on his face and made his index finger and thumb on each hand interlock into a chain, simulating linked lobster claws.

Jane huffed but totally got the Friends reference since Frost knew that Jane secretly loved the show and had seen every episode. "You are such a cheese ball, Bar-old," Jane drawled teasing him right back. It felt good to know that her partner and best friend other than Maura was happy for her. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to tell her family, both blood and chosen, about her relationship with Maura.

"Do you think I have to tell Korsak and Frankie? Or will they just figure it out when I kiss Maura in front of them?" Jane asked with a sly grin. This caused Frost to laugh out loud again, once again teetering on his chair.

"Please make sure I am there with a camera when you decided to do that! I've gotta get Frankie's face for posterity!" Jane laughed out loud thinking of her brother's face when she laid a big one on Maura in front of him. Yeah, this coming out thing wasn't so bad after all.

 _ **A/N: I thought this fitting for Pride month and don't worry, you will get to see how Angela finds out about our lovely ladies very soon...muahahaha. Don't forget to let me know if you are still enjoying the story.**_


	8. Chapter 8: What are you doing to Maura!

_**A/N: I am sorry to those who follow this story for being absent. My muse has been so focused on my story,**_ **Need for Speed,** ** _that I haven't devoted much time to this. I promise this isn't abandoned. Here is quick little update. Enjoy!_**

Maura had been worried about Jane when she left her office. She knew Jane was extremely embarrassed about being found out by Susie and that had it must have gotten worse as her detective had physically run into Susie while leaving. The gruff yelp that Jane had made let Maura know that she was in for an earful later.

Maura had decided to do some damage control and had pulled Susie aside shortly after lunch to discuss the matter. Pulling Susie into her office and closing the door, Maura watched as Susie seemed reluctant to go anywhere near the furniture in her office. This made Maura laugh internally. She was going to have to do a deep clean after what she and Jane had gotten up to earlier.

Taking pity on her colleague, Maura motioned to the chair in front of her desk and said, "This is untainted, I promise." Maura couldn't help the dopey smile that came over her face as she saw Susie's eyes widen comically. She tried to sputter out a reply but Maura just nudged her toward the chair and went around to sit at her own chair. Susie seemed to gather herself and sat primly in the seat waiting for Maura to start the conversation.

Maura was not sure how to start this off but she was known for her directness so that was probably the best way to proceed. "Susie, I know you perhaps heard some things earlier and have no doubt made some educated guesses as to what you heard. I would like for you to respect my privacy in so much as not gossiping about what you think you know." Maura said this with a serious but congenial tone, hoping not to scare Susie into submission. That was only reserved for her Jane. This thought caused a lascivious grin to creep onto Maura's face and Maura noticed Susie's sly grin in response immediately.

Attempting to fix her face back into her professional mask, Maura lightly cleared her throat and was about to continue when Susie interrupted her by saying, " Doctor Isles, you know I have the utmost respect for you and I would never think of spreading rumors around the office." Maura relaxed and let an appreciative grin ease from her lips. "Having said that," Susie continued, causing Maura to tense up again, "I just wanted to let you know that I am happy for you, Doctor Isles. It has been pretty clear that you and Detective Rizzoli have had a close relationship for since I came on board. I am glad you are both happy." Susie gave Maura one more quick smile and stood up and left her office.

Maura was a bit stunned at how honest Susie had been but it did make her feel great for someone to know about Jane and be happy for her. How she wished she could get this from everyone. Maura really hoped Jane was ready to tell people and soon!

x-x-x-x-x-x

As predicted, Jane came barreling back into her office a few hours after her talk with Susie. Maura was prepared for the tirade Jane was about to unleash so she was taken completely by surprise when Jane didn't start ranting but instead swept her up in her arms and kissed her like the only water source for life was in Maura's mouth. Maura recovered quickly and began to lose herself in the kiss.

Things were escalating quickly and Maura felt Jane's hands starting to roam her body. Maura was just coming to her senses that they were in her office in the morgue, with the door open, when suddenly a loud voice shouted, "JANE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MAURA?" Maura knew immediately who that voice belonged to and judging by how fast Jane sprang away from her, so did Jane.

 ** _A/N: I am sure you can all figure out who that voice belongs to. It's time to get our ladies living their lives in the open and I figured better to do that with a kiss than the alternative :-D._**


	9. Chapter 9: I love her

_**A/N: So here is the last chapter for this story. Sorry I kind of got lost on it. My muse has been obsessed with my other story. I plan on doing an epilogue to wrap things up. Maybe I will get inspiration again and do a trilogy but until then, I will keep updating**_ **Power Dynamics: After Dark** ** _with more of the sexy adventures these two will get up to. Enjoy!_**

Maura and Jane were back sitting on the couch that they had not half a day ago sufficiently desecrated with their raunchy play, but this time, they were both red as tomatoes, enduring the blazing glare of matriarch Angela Rizzoli.

Jane had been on such a high after her talk with Frost at the cafe. So much so, she had needed to see Maura immediately. However, as they had come back into the precinct, Jane had run into her mother who had brought food over for Frankie. Jane had tried to make a quick excuse as to why she couldn't stop and talk to her mother but Angela had been insistent. Eventually, Jane had faked a text from Maura about the case and had scurried as quickly as she could to the stairs, not wanting to get stuck with her mother in the lobby waiting for the elevator.

As Jane peaked briefly up at her still silent mother, Angela must have decided to follow Jane to grill her some more about whatever it was she had been going on about and had caught Jane 'molesting' the good doctor. Jane couldn't judge the emotions coursing through her mother. Clearly Angela was having a strong reaction but since Jane and Maura had separated and made their way to the couch, Angela had not said a word, simply choosing to scowl at them.

Maura was the first to break and through her embarrassment started, "Angela, just to be clear, Jane was not doing anything to me that I did not want her to do." This caused Jane's eyes to bug out of her head. That is not the path that Jane expected Maura to take but watching her mother's face told her that perhaps it was the right approach after all. Angela's features had softened a bit but she was still frowning at Jane.

Jane summoned her courage and choked out, "Ma, I love her." Obviously her mother wasn't expecting those words from Jane because the look of shock on her face made Jane snort out a laugh. Turning to look at Maura to revel in shocking her mother, she saw a similar face reflected back at her. Jane reached out and tipped Maura's jaw closed for her.

Looking back at her mother, Jane said, "Really, Ma, it can't be that much of a surprise." Jane was finding her courage, especially as she felt Maura's hand slip into hers where it was resting on her leg. "You know how close we are and it feels like it was only a matter of time before we finally came to our senses." Jane felt a squeeze on her hand but still her mother was just gawking at her.

"Angela, I love her too. I have for so long and was so happy when Jane returned it. We are happy. Please be happy for us," Maura said pleadingly. Jane could see that Maura had tears in the corners of her eyes, waiting to fall depending on what Angela's reaction was. Although, Jane thought, knowing Maura, the tears would fall whether the reaction was good or bad.

Finally it seemed that Angela snapped out of her shock as she closed her mouth and dropped heavily into Maura's guest chair. She continued to look between the couple who were still holding hands on the couch. After a few more minutes of silence that had Jane's nerves on edge, Angela let out a puff of air and smiled.

"Well, I guess I am glad you girls finally did something about all that sexual tension. I mean really, the rest of us were all drowning in it every time you were around each other." Now Jane felt her jaw drop. Leave it to her mother to be inappropriate even in her apparent acceptance. Angela chuckled, seemingly amused by the looks on their faces.

"Don't look so surprised. It would take a blind man not to see how you two feel about each other but I'm more upset that you felt you needed to hide it from!" Angela said the last bit while returning her scowl to Jane. Jane felt the need to protect Maura's honor and said, "I was the one who wanted to hide it, Ma. Maura wanted to tell everyone right away."

Jane turned to Maura as she again felt a squeezing of her hand. Maura's face was the picture of radiant joy. Jane couldn't resist and leaned over and kissed her soundly on the lips. The clearing of her mother's throat pulled her back almost instantly. "Just because I am ok with things doesn't mean I want to watch my daughter molest my other daughter. Get a room, girls!" Angela said highly amused with herself.

Jane just scoffed and yelled, "Ma!" However, Jane could hear Maura giggling and looking back at her doctor she whispered, "Oh you think that's funny, do you? Just wait until she interrupts one of our 'sessions'." That snapped Maura out of her laughter and she stared wide-eyed at Jane. Now Jane had a fit of giggles.

Angela had just been watching the two women whispering to each other and something seemed to occur to her. "Is this why you two haven't been spending too much time at the house?" Seeing Jane and Maura blush deeply, Angela barked out a laugh. "Well, I guess I understand that. But Maura dear, you shouldn't feel like you need to be kicked out of your own home, especially since Jane is such a slob." Angela said this pointedly at Jane with a look of disgust.

"Ma! Seriously! Just stop!" Jane shouted. Maura squeezed her hand and said, "I am sure we can work out some kind of boundaries to ensure that Jane and I can be intimate without any of us being traumatized at my home." Jane now looked at Maura in shock. "What? You know my home is more suitable for our 'activities' and I intend to take full advantage of that now that everyone knows." Jane was mortified.

Apparently this had been the wrong thing to say in front of Angela because now she yelled, "Wait! Everyone else knows?! Why am I always the last to find out about these things? Janie, you never tell me anything!" Angela was starting to whine. Jane looked at Maura with a look that said 'really?' and turned to her mother, "Ma, everyone just found out like an hour ago. Don't make such a big deal about it."

Angela mulled this over for a bit and seemed to calm herself. "So you were going to tell me?" Jane felt her penetrating gaze. She didn't want to lie to her mother but the truth would surely hurt her feelings. "Some people found out like you did so I wasn't purposely not telling you more than anyone else," Jane said since it was the most true statement she could make. Maura looked at her with confusion on her face and Jane tried to get her to play along.

"Anyway, Ma, Maura and I are together and I would ask that you respect our privacy and maybe let Maura know before you just come into the house from now on," Jane said quietly, not wanting to upset her mother further but needing to establish some boundaries. Jane had plans for Maura now that they could take advantage of the larger space Maura's home allowed. Seeing the gleam in Maura's eyes, Jane knew Maura had her own plans and that made her instantly wet.

Before she could get too lost in her thoughts and the sparkle in Maura's eyes, Angela let out a loud sigh. "Girls, I am going to have to keep a fire extinguisher around just to cool you two off!" Jane was back to mortified within a second and just put her head down to avoid having to look at her mother at all. Maura let out a chuckle and lifted Jane's face to look at her.

"Angela, what would you say about an all expenses paid vacation for a week?" Jane's eyes grew wide. "Um, well, that sounds nice but I don't understand," Angela responded, obviously confused at the change of subject. But Jane, with all her detective skills kicking in, caught on real fast. "Yeah, Ma, haven't you been saying you would like to check out the Bahamas? Maura and I would like to treat you since you work so hard," Jane said while giving her mother her biggest smile.

Clearly she had oversold this because recognition crossed Angela's face and she barked out a laugh again. "Oh I see, you girls are trying to get rid of me." Jane would have been embarrassed if she wasn't so excited about a full uninterrupted week of Maura. "Angela, we would just like to say thank you for being so welcoming of our new relationship and if we so happen to take advantage of the time you are away to be intimate, well, everyone seems to win," Maura said as innocently as she could muster.

Now it was Jane's turn to laugh and she couldn't stop herself from laying a big sloppy kiss onto Maura's lips. "Yeah, Ma, get out of here so I can have fun with my lady," Jane said cheekily. Maura pulled back from Jane and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I mean, Ma, it would be my privilege to assist you in packing so that I may spend time appreciating the love of my life," Jane corrected. The smile Maura gave her let her know that she had done well and would possibly be rewarded later.

"HAHAHA, oh Janie, she has got you so whipped! I love it!" Angela choked out between fits of laughter. She did however get up and after kissing both of them on their heads, finally left them in peace. Jane pouted as she said softly, "I'm not whipped." Maura just kissed her pouty lips and as she pulled back, sucked Jane's bottom lip into her mouth. Jane let out a low moan.

"Not yet, Jane, but as soon as your mother leaves, you will be." Jane shivered at the tone Maura used and the look she was now giving her and was immediately back to fully aroused. Yeah, they were going to need to plan this trip ASAP!

 ** _A/N: Ok well, that's a wrap-ish. As I said, an epilogue will be coming. Let me know if you think I did our Power couple justice. Til next time!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_**A/N: Well folks, this is it. Thank you for coming with me on this ride. I may have an idea for a third story in the Power series so stay tuned.**_

Jane and Maura had thoroughly enjoyed themselves while Angela had been on her vacation. There wasn't an inch in Maura's house that hadn't been christened, so much so that Maura had felt that they needed to get a cleaning company to come in and deep clean the whole place right before Angela returned. It made Jane chuckle just thinking about it.

Hearing her chuckle, Frost looked over at her from his desk and just shook his head. He was liking this new Jane. She was so much happier these days, even if she occasionally seemed to come into the office a bit stiff and clearly in pain. Frost had his suspicions of why this was but any time he had broached the topic with Jane, she had given him a look that could freeze hell. So, Frost kept this thoughts to himself and would just baby Jane as much as she would allow when she had one of those days. Korsak and Frankie were not as afraid of the look and would constantly tease Jane that she couldn't keep up with Maura. Jane would just laugh it off and Frost was observant enough to see the small smirk that Jane would give when she thought no one was looking.

For Maura's part, she was the happiest anyone at the precinct had ever seen her. She never dressed Jane down again in front of their colleagues but she did become much more affectionate with Jane. Not to the point of being unprofessional, of course, but it was common to see her holding Jane's hand or leaning in to give her a quick kiss when they were coming or going from a crime scene. Jane would always blush and get embarrassed but it was accompanied by a big dopey grin every time.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't until several months later when Jane decided to move in with Maura that Frost got his confirmation of why Jane would come into work in pain. Jane had promised him and Frankie lots of beer and food if they helped her move and once he had heard that the food would be Maura's home cooking, Frost was in!

They were moving some of Jane's workout equipment into the house and Frost thought her heard Maura say to take it to her gym. Not knowing where that was Frost started investigating doors he had never tried before. He walked down a hall he had not really noticed and began trying each room. He found a second guest bathroom he didn't know existed and wondered what else he would discover.

It was just as he was opening the last door in a hallway that seemed to have a lock on it but was currently unlocked, that he heard Jane yell, "Frost where are you?" "Down here!" he yelled back. He pushed into the room and immediately felt his jam hit his chest. He thought he could hear Jane running down the hallway but Frost was too stunned to pay any attention. His eyes were fixated on what appeared to be a giant X with leather restraints on it. He managed to move his eyes around the room and discovered multiple hooks hanging from the ceiling and each wall had different implements hanging on it.

"Frost!" came the startled yelp of Jane right behind him. He jumped a little but was still staring at the world of kink that was in front of him. "This isn't the gym, Barry!" Jane hissed out. This caused Frost to finally turn around and acknowledge his partner who was clearly pissed off but judging by the tint to her cheeks, a bit embarrassed as well.

Frost gathered his wits and began to make his way out of the room and couldn't help teasing Jane as he exited the doorway, "Damn Rizzoli, now I know that not only can you handle Doctor Isles, you must be a superhero to survive all that." Jane was just staring at him, mouthing moving up and down like a fish out of water. Frost laughed and called out innocently, "Doctor Isles, where is the gym?" Taking one last jab at Jane, he whispered to her, "Not that you need it with that kind of work out." He threw her a salacious wink and went to where he could hear Maura calling him.

 ** _A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites. I really appreciate all the love. If you like these characters, follow my other story_** **Power Dynamics: After Dark** ** _for more of the racier things these ladies get up to._**


End file.
